


Take Two

by luckandlackaday



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, double dates, guest starring the street gremlin, known mutual hate, slight bias, unknown mutual pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckandlackaday/pseuds/luckandlackaday
Summary: In honor of the Deadmanz Event can I offer you this KeiRei Fic in these trying times?Aka Keito needs a date and fast. Through the process of elimination, he settles with Rei. Now stuck in a cycle of double dates, feelings, and history can they make it through without a change of heart? This may be the second chance they needed and the only one they get.





	1. On Standby

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my twitter friends. May they survive this event.

 

Like every day of Keito’s life, this afternoon is long and irritating. Eichi is sighing and not getting any work done, but he’s here so Keito lets it slide, but after a while the sighing outweighs Eichi pretending to work and Keito becomes concerned.

“Is everything okay or do we need to call emergency services again?” Keito finally speaks up as he files away the rest of the work. He has done everything he can but with Eichi like this nothing else is going to get done today apparently.

“No no, everything is just,” Eichi adds one more sigh for emphasis, “perfect.”

“If you say so.” Keito can see Eichi wants him to press it, but he’s tired and wants to leave. He has everything packed up and about to shoo Eichi out. He almost has his hand on the door when it decides to burst open leaving Keito sandwiched between the door and the wall.

“Oh my god, Eichi!,” He hears the grating voice of Wataru Hibiki before he sees him. Not that can do that very well either, what with the glass in the way.

“Unfortunately, I am not Eichi,” Keito mumbles still stuck in his position, “but to answer your question regardless, I am still slammed between a door and a wall. So, no I am not okay.”

“Oh thank god,” Keito hears Hibiki walk away as he pushes the door off of him. What he sees is Hibiki grasping Eichis hands holding tightly. His eyes are shining and Eichi is blushing, the sun starting to set in the background. It is both romantic and slightly sickening.

“Wataru, what are you doing here?” Eichi says in that voice that is reserved for Hibiki which thankfully Keito has heard very few times. It actually makes Hibiki blush slightly, how annoying. “I thought you were busy this week.”

“I am, but I have something to give you and it had to be today.” Ugh.

“Oh really? But it’s not my birthday” and great now Eichi’s blushing. Keito wouldn’t even be here right now but go but there are more Hibikis in the room than there should be.

“Yes, but it’s been a week so…” he conjures something from behind him, “Happy one-week anniversary, Eiichi.”

It’s a full bouquet of flowers full of lilies and what look to be violets and primroses. They probably mean something but Keito doesn’t know flower language and there’s a safe bet that Hibiki doesn’t know either. It’s very saccharine, what with them making heart eyes at each other with small smiles. Keito finally puts two and two together, the sighing, the looks. It’s just perfect, Well, almost perfect.

“This is all fine and good,” Keito says finally waking them from their revelry, “but please leave the romantic notions outside of the Student Council Room.”

He walks over to pick up his bag and slings it on this shoulder. About to leave for a second time, Eichi grabs his wrist. Keito’s not impressed.

“Yes?” He arches a brow. Usually Eichi doesn’t care what he does. But this time he looks concerned. His brow is pinched and a little fuzzy around the edges. Wait, what?

“You’re bleeding.” Eichi points to his forehead.

Keito then lifts his hand up to his and oh, it is. “Huh, well that’s unfortunate.”  

“We need to get you to the infirmary, oh god what if you have concussion?” He continues fretting about getting more panicked as time goes on.

“Eichi if you don’t calm down, you're going to need to go to the infirmary. Don’t worry I’m fine.” Just then he gets a hand in his face.

"How many fingers am I holding up" ah Hibiki, as helpful as ever.

“I’m fine,” Keito says a little indignantly, “just go back to making eyes at each other and please for the love of god let me leave.”

“The flowers!” Eichi suddenly remembering the token of Hibiki’s affection, picking them from up from where they fell while he was spasming and sets them on the table, “They’re wonderful aren’t they? Oh I forgot to mention, me and Wataru are dating, secretly of course, as we are idols. Isn’t that great?”

“Yes, great just- “

“Amazing!” and wow Hibiki is really close and really loud. “Eichi finally got around to confessing and I couldn’t say no. We just had our first date, and our second, and our third…”

“I get it,” Keito interrupting Hibiki, “You have a lovely relationship and are in a honeymoon phase, so please let me leave.”

There’s a pause for a moment. Keito winces, he may have gone overboard with that. He’s about to apologize out of politeness but Eichi beats him too it.

“Keito, my apologies, I didn’t realize… of course you don’t want to hear about our relationship,” Finally Eichi must realize it he-

“You must be jealous. You’re love life is pretty much nonexistent, right?”

Wait. What.

“What?” Did he really just suggest that. “I…WHAT?”

“Of course,” and there goes Hibiki, “the green envy of love. Do not feel bad Keito. Anyone single would see this new, young, and blossoming relationship and just die of jealousy.”

Keito grasps at nothing in his hand. He can’t take much more of this. His irritation is grating more than usual. Maybe he should go to the hospital, or maybe it’s just the realization that he is going to have an even greater exposure to Wataru Hibiki.

“I’m not jealous.” He says gritting through his teeth.

“No?,” Eichi says, a sweet smile on his face, “than under Wataru’s logic you must be in a relationship.”

“Keito in a relationship?” Hibiki laughs, “I don’t think so. Look at that face. He is definitely seething with jealousy.”

They share a smile and boy does Keito want to be anywhere but here. Maybe it’s because of Eichi, may it’s because of Hibiki, or maybe it’s because he still can focus after getting hit with that door, but as of right now Keito just wants to leave.

“Actually, I am, so can we please drop it?” and finally they go silent.

“Really?” Eichi goes soft for a moment. Taking in what he’s heard.

“Yes, really. Is that so hard to believe?” Keito is kind of insulted, “I just don’t feel the need to broadcast it everywhere we go, we are idols after all. It’s not like you told me about your’s.”

“That’s because you dislike me and we wanted to break it to you slowly,” Hibiki chimes in, his hand on his chin at least looking like he is thinking.

“Well, same here,” Keito can feel his eyes narrowing, “I’m sure you thought no one would want to date me what with my seething face and all.”

“Hey, Wataru didn’t mean it like that,” Eichi actually looks apologetic for once, “I’m sure anyone would want to date you.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Keito grumbles the room getting very serious, “so please, can we just… you know, not.”

Eichi sighs in relief, “I’m glad, I sorry we held you up. Well go now, let’s go Wataru.”

Keito watches as Eichi makes to leave, but Hibiki isn’t moving.

“We should go on a date,” Keito does a full stop and then a double take. Eichi freezing in place looking not only confused, but slightly terrified.

“Excuse me?” Keito says as Eichi looks like he’s about to speak up looking paler than usual. Hopefully they don’t actually have to go to the infirmary after all.

“Ah, sorry, I meant a double date.” Hibiki starts smiling like he didn’t almost broke the world around them, “You know, me with Eichi and you with your lover of course.”

Of course. Like this was the most logical step of progression.

“That sounds perfect,” as apparently Eichi though it was the most logical step as he jumps in to laud Hibiki, “That would be so much fun! Keito lets do this hmm?”

Keito was about to refuse when he made eye contact with Hibiki. Challenge radiated him like he was dying for Keito to reject this offer. Still annoyed at earlier Keito starts to speak before he finishes his thought.

“That would be wonderful,” He says putting it in the politest tone he can muster, “We would love to. How about this Friday? We can meet here and leave together.”

“Amazing! We’ll be there,” Hibiki says and Keito is almost positive it is with faked excitement, but you never know with Hibiki.

“Of course we will!,” Eichi says, “ I can’t wait to meet the person who caught your eye.”

Eichi stops for a moment realizing what Keito was hoping he wouldn’t, “Speaking of that who are you dating.”

“Why don’t we leave that part as a surprise,” Keito says quickly, “ I can’t let you two have all the fun after all. Now if you excuse me… I actually have to meet up with them right now.”

“Well, we don’t want to keep you waiting,” Eichi says laughing, “No wonder you don’t want to go to the infirmary. Don’t worry we’ll leave. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow,” Keito parrots.

“So long Keito,” Hibiki speaks up, “See you Friday.”

“Friday it is,” and with that he finally leaves and the tension in his muscles finally releases and wait, can he actually feel a headache coming on. Great.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is not until he is halfway home, sitting on the train, when he realizes what he just agreed to. Not only does he have to find a person to act as his date by Friday, he actually has to go on a date with that sickly romanced duo. He actually has to spend time with Hibiki.

“Fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry Rei will show up in the next chapter!


	2. Set the Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bit of dread and procrastination, Keito must make a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keito's life is hard and needs to be friends enough with someone to call them by their first name.

Keito doesn’t do anything about the upcoming date as he is trying to ignore it. He puts it off by increasing his time in the student council room and Akatsuki practice. Although, more often than not he ends up at Akatsuki practice. He always seems to find one more thing to work on, one more thing to perfect.

Before Keito knows it, it’s Wednesday night. In the darkness of his room, he realizes the dilemma he put himself in. How is he going to find someone who is willing to be in a relationship with him? Even if it is for one date, he can count on one hand the people he knows well enough to ask this of them with it being plausible enough.

His first thought is Kiryuu. He knows that he wouldn’t ask questions even if he would look like he wants to. Eichi and Hibiki probably wouldn’t bat an eye. They spend so much time together with being in the same unit and all. But Keito can’t ask that of him. Kiryuu is a much better person than he is and has done so much for him already. Do they really need another layer of awkwardness between them?

He doesn’t even consider Kanzaki.

Outside Akatsuki, there is a very limited amount of people he can consider. Most of the school sees him as cold. Others, he can’t stand to be around. Keito considers his options and the only one who comes to mind is Hakaze. He doesn’t outright despise Keito and Keito can stand to be around him for longer periods of time. It would be weird to ask, but he can just never speak to him again after the incident. The only problem is that Hakaze would never be seen going on a date with any guy in public.

Keito groans and rolls over onto his side, kicking his blankets off and pulling them back up. Isn’t there anyone else he could ask?

An unwelcome thought pops into his head.

_There’s always Sakuma._

At that, he actually makes an audible noise in surprise. He quickly covers his mouth. Rei? Why would that even be a possibility? There is no way that’s happening. Last time he checked Rei hated him. There was just… too much between them. Although he is close to Hibiki and could lessen any suspicion… No, he wasn’t asking him. It would just be another bad ending for the both of them.

At that Keito decided that he’ll just have to bribe Hakaze and hope for the best.

 

The next day, as well as the last possible minute, to find someone to act as his date, Keito finds himself in front of Undead’s practice room. He knocks but no one answers. So much for being polite. Knocking again he can hear mumbling voices so he tries the handle and it isn’t locked. Taking a deep breath Keito walks into the practice room.

“Excuse me but…” As Keito tries to give his rehearsed reply he does not see a chaotic, but productive, unit practice. Instead, there is only Rei who is sitting up in his coffin looking surprised mid-sip. This is strange but luckily not the weirdest thing Keito has happened upon when interrupting a unit practice.

“Ah, Sakuma,” Keito has learned to recover quickly, “Good afternoon. Sorry to disturb you. I was looking for Hakaze, there was something I needed to ask him.”

“Then why, might I ask, are you looking here?” Rei seems to smile politely, but Keito can feel he is not welcome here, “You should know as well as I do that Karou-kun can almost always never be found here.”

Crap. Keito forgot that. Of course, Hakaze wouldn’t be here. Why be surrounded by guys when he could be surrounded by girls? Maybe it was a sign. Why did Keito think Hakaze was the best choice?

“That’s right, isn’t it? My apologies, I will be leaving now. Thank you for your time” Keito slightly bows then sighs. Well, it’s time to ruin his and Kiryuu’s relationship now. All hope is lost.

“Why exactly do you need to see Karou-kun anyway?” Sakuma questions him. “I did not know you two were very close. Do you make plans with him often?”

“It’s because we’re not that close that I need him,” Keito says slightly mumbled. Not really meaning to say it out loud.

“What was that?” Sakuma smiles and Keito knows that Sakuma knows and that’s just perfect.

“Disregard that Sakuma it does not concern you.”

“Quite the opposite actually,” and there is the infuriated smirk again. It is only after he steps out of the coffin that Keito notices that he was in it the entire time they were conversing. He watches as Sakuma straightens up and stalks with quiet assurance towards Keito. Keito tenses, unsure of how he feels with him so close by.

“How so?” Keito speaks up, but that does not stop Sakuma. He doesn’t stop until he is just a step and a half away. One step closer and he would be in Keito’s very personal space. Keito hasn’t felt this sense of unease in a while and doesn’t know where it is coming from.

“Why would it not?” Sakuma starts, “When my dear friend Wataru is almost certainly involved?”

Keito blanches. How could he forget? The oddballs were a unified front, even if they kept to their separate units nowadays. Dear god, was this news spread to all of them?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” apparently Keito’s first instinct was lying through his teeth.

“Of course, you do not,” Sakuma continues, “That is why you are only asking Karou-kun an innocuous question. That is why you are not going to ask him to go on a double date with you this Friday, at say around five p.m. There is no way that would happen, as you would never get into a situation like that.”

“And just why would I need to fake having a date I already accepted?” Keito refuses to lose now. Sakuma might have more cards than he thought, but he and Keito have played this game many times in the past, and Keito has won more than him.

“Hasumi-kun, we both now you would never bother with something as frivolous as dating. That would take too much of your precious time.” And with that Sakuma takes one more step, crowding Keito in the doorway. All Keito wants to do is push him away or back up himself, but he is frozen.

“Do you know what I think?” Sakuma says, and Keito almost misses it trying to regain his composure, “I think you may have made a miscalculation and now need help, but you don’t have many people to call on for help.”

“I don’t need help,” Keito says indignantly. It is only after he speaks that he realizes that he admits to having a problem.

“Of course, of course.” Sakuma continues, “but if you continue on this road, I believe you will look like a fool, and how will that look, hmm.”

There’s a long pause at that, and Keito becomes more aware of the physical position he is in. He just wants to leave, but he knows that he is trapped in this situation.

“Since you seem to know what is happening, why don’t you tell me what you want from it?” Keito says, and, now that it is out in the open, he realizes how short tempered he has become.

“It’s simple,” Sakuma does the unthinkable and grasps Keito’s hand to his surprise. He hopes Sakuma cannot hear his anxiety through his heartbeat, “Hasumi Keito, would you please let me be your date?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished right before the Deadmanz event and look there's Rei!


	3. On my Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings? In my supply closets? It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is short. The event started last night. I had two hours of sleep. Save me.

It was quiet in Undead’s practice room, what with all of the other members gone for the day. Rei himself would have left ages ago, but unfortunately, the student council was getting out late today and he had some time to kill before his date with Keito-kun.

Sometimes Rei doesn’t understand what compels him to take a particular road, but he doesn’t think this plan was one of his best. Then again, it’s not as if there was anyone to say that it was a bad plan. He knows that he and Keito-kun don’t have the best relationship…actually, they probably have the worst relationship possible. Keito-kun probably hates him by now, or at least that’s what it looks like whenever they meet eyes. No, Rei didn’t want to be ten feet near this disaster, but it wasn’t about him. This was about Wataru and making sure he was okay.

After a while of just lazing around, Rei heads to the student council room. Rei knew the route well but he hasn’t traveled there in ages, but it was almost time to meet up with him to go see Wataru and his disappointment of a boyfriend. Honestly, he didn’t care if they found out that this date was a sham. He was representing all of the oddballs to strike the fear of god into Eichi’s small small heart.

He’s almost at the door when it opens rather quickly. Keito appears from behind it, looking frazzled and distracted. Ah, Wataru must be in there.

“Hasumi-kun!” he calls over to him, “there you-”

Rei doesn’t get to finish as Keito is whisking him away in the least romantic way possible.

“Follow me and don’t say a word.” And with that, they’re rushing down the hall. They only stop when Keito-kun decides to push them through a door and push himself flat against it.

“Umm….Pardon me Hasumi-kun? This is a supply closet.” As far as he knows nothing that happens in a supply closet should be happening to them.

“Keito.” He says quietly, not really looking at Rei, “you should be calling me Keito. We are… dating after all.”

At that Rei doesn’t have anything to say. To think that this would matter that much to him that he wants Rei to cross lines they have only crossed once. Rei still doesn’t know why this is so important to him, but if Keito was going to throw himself into this role, well, he can throw him a bone or two.

“Okay then, Keito-kun,” Rei gives him his best polite smile, “then, please, call me Rei.”

Keito just looks at him. He nods but doesn’t say anything. Rei wants to pout. He said his name.

“We seemed to have forgotten one tiny detail about our plans,” Keito says moving forward.

“And what may that be?” Rei is genuinely interested. What could they have forgotten? It’s not like they are doing anything complicated.

“For starters, we have no idea how to act like we don’t hate each other,” Keito says dryly, “For another, we don’t know anything about how couples act on a date.”

“Hmm,” Rei replies, “While I concede on the first point, we really don’t know have to act amicably around each other, it isn’t like dating is hard.”

“Maybe for you,” Keito is mumbling again like he tends to do when he isn’t careful with his façade.

“Are you saying that you have never been on a date before,” Rei cannot help teasing him.  

“Like you said yourself, I don’t have the time to do something like that.” Oh no, he’s making Keito angry. While at another time he may have pushed it, he has to be pleasant to him for an hour or more. Rei really should apologize.

“Come now, Do you always take things so seriously.”

Apparently, Rei doesn’t know when to stop because Keito is even more aggravated. Rei finds the front of his shirt grasped in his hands, “Do you always feel the urge to needle me like that, or do you not know that you’re just being a pain in the ass?”

Keito pushes him back, “Why did you even want to do this in the first place.”

At that Rei takes a closer look at Keito. He seems more worn. Rei isn’t really here to help, but he isn’t here to hurt either.

“I am worried about Wataru.” Rei says carefully, “our kind has a history of getting hurt after all.”

It goes quiet. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say, considering Keito’s role in everything that happened. You can’t be close to a devil incarnate without getting your hands dirty as well. It was a lesson they learned the hard way.

Rei is about to suggest that they quit while they're ahead when Keito speaks up.

“Sorry,” Keito’s tone of voice is quieter. His hold body looks to be folding in on itself, “I tend to forget that some actions hurt others more than I think of them. Besides what you said was true, I don’t have much experience with this.”

“No, I shouldn’t have pushed.” There is something about Keito that make Rei speak before he thinks, “and it should not be anything be ashamed of.”

Keito actually smiles. It’s small and more of a smirk, but it’s the first time Rei saw him today not look so depressed, “nevertheless, maybe you should take the lead today. If you don’t mind. I’d probably mess it up.”

“I would be honored.” Rei smiles back, glad to have that behind them.

Keito then opens the door to the closet they have been having a heart to heart in, but before he leaves he turns.

“Then I’ll be in your care…Rei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: DOUBLE DATE!! DOUBLE DATE!! Everyone hates someone at the table. Who will survive? FIGHT.


	4. And Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of mutual hate, the double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone survived the Deadmanz event.

After the incident in the supply closet, Rei and Keito hurried to make it to the student council office. Even though Keito told Rei that he could decide what’s best, Rei wasn’t sure what he was allowed and not allowed to do. There were so many lines that had to be avoided, but they had to be convincing. He hoped everything goes well. Rei only had to do this once. He had to make sure Wataru was okay.

It was then that Rei hears Wataru’s voice which meant they were reaching their destination. There was no more time for doubt. At that moment, Rei decides that he is going to be the best fake boyfriend Keito has ever had. Without stopping he reaches out to Keito on his left.

After tightly grabbing Keito’s wrist and hushing his surprised noise, Rei slides his hand into his and gives it a tight squeeze. The squeeze is supposed to be reassuring, but, seeing as Keito looks like he is going to throw him and set him on fire, it probably had the opposite effect. Rei tightens his grip just slightly in a silent attempt to tell Keito not to let go.

Turning a corner Wataru and Eiichi must have caught sight of them.

“Keito, I’m glad you made it” Rei hears Eichi more than sees him at that point. Keito stops him from moving into the scene, and well… Rei may be terrible at reading Keito but even he can tell that he should wait.

 “Was there a doubt I wouldn’t?” Even though Rei is supposed to be there, he feels like he’s eavesdropping on a private conversation. He does note the cold tones shared between the two, even though they are supposed to be friends, best friends even if you can imagine Eiichi having the emotional capacity for such a thing.

“But Keito-kun looked panicked earlier today,” Rei hears Wataru say, “Even though I’m sure you wouldn’t abandon Eichi, there was always doubt about your… date.”

It was then that Wataru saw Rei, and perhaps it was not the best idea to blindside Wataru with this, but it not like he could tell one of his closest friends that his boyfriend was a cold hearted snake that would one day stab him in the back.

“Umm…Surprise?” Rei sounded more sheepish of himself than that time he got his shirt stuck in his coffin right before Undead practice.

Well….,” It was Eichi who spoke up first, “this is definitely a surprise.”

“Why? Did you honestly think I was lying?” Keito sounds offended. Rei is touched.

“No, it's just that I didn’t expect you to date… that.”

“Please don’t insult my date more than necessary,” Keito is starting to struggle with defending Rei. Rei is less touched.

“Oh?,” Eichi gains a smug look on his face, “and why not?”

Rei decides to step in and wraps his arms around Keito’s shoulders, “because that’s his job. Is that not right, darling?”

Keito doesn’t respond to the pet name but Rei can feel him tense. No one speaks for a moment, but eventually, Wataru snaps out of his stupor.

“Oh Rei, my dear friend, you were not what I was expecting, but WHAT A GLORIOUS SURPRISE!” He begins to gesture wildly, “This gathering shall be remembered as I am surrounded by those who love me… and Hasumi-kun.”

“There are no arguments with that statement,” Keito says dryly, still confined by Rei’s arms, “but are we going to stay for the rest of the day? It is getting late and we and this is a waste of our time.”

“But of course, Keito,” and although addressing Keito, Eichi smiles at Rei, “I cannot wait to hear about your relationship.”

Rei uses this time to reconsider his life choices. This is going to be a long next few hours.

 

Then the unfortunate foursome decides to visit a nearby café. It’s close to the school, quiet, and simple, which must mean that it’s Keito’s haunting spot.

“What a nice café,” Rei says. He is back to holding Keito’s hand deciding laying it on thick won’t hurt as they have a lot of convincing to do, “do you come here often?”

Keito doesn’t answer right away. His head looking down, as if he is concentrating on something important. Rei would bet that he is planning Rei’s impending death by his hand as well as the funeral that would come after.

“Keito?” Rei asks again.

Keito jumps at this, and Rei has to say, flustered is a good look for Keito. Rei repeats the question again before Keito answers.

“Ah, yes. This is where Akatsuki meets after practice.” Keito looks fond now and isn’t that just sweet. Rei just got the image of a proud father.

“OH HOW AMAZING,” Wataru says, “I can feel the love between you two begin to blossom and grow.”

“Yes… well, why don’t we sit down,” Keito responds now looking more like an agitated cat.

Eichi laughs at that, “of course Keito. Where do you suggest?”

They end up at a booth settled in the corner of the café. Wataru and Eichi sit on one side with Rei and Keito and Rei on the other. They all ordered drinks and some light snacks, as it was just edging on the middle of the afternoon.

It was quiet for a while, with only drinks clinking together, but of course, Eichi disturbs that quite quickly.

“So,” Eichi says absentmindedly stirring a spoon in his tea, “how long has… this been going on.”

“What?” Rei decides to step in. He is going to enjoy taking Eichi down a notch, “You mean Keito dating me? Or me dating Keito? Keito and I dating each other?”

“Yes, that.” Eichi looks relieved that he didn’t have to say it out loud.

“Quite recently actually,” He places his hand on top of Keito’s which was trying to reach for the sugar, “but it was a long time coming, I could not resist asking him. Even after all this time.”

“It has been a long time hasn’t it,” Eichi lays his head on Wataru, and okay, two can play at that game, “I wouldn’t have expected you two to even look at each other after what happened.”

“What can I say,” he takes Keito’s hand and presses it against his cheek. Rei can feel his fingers twitch “love is very forgiving. You of all people should know that.”

“I see,” Eichi definitely saw right through that, “and what about you Keito? Why did you decide to put yourself through this again?”

Again? What was Eichi talking about?

Keito rips his hand from where it was sitting on Rei’s cheek, but he disguises it by grabbing a hold of Rei’s hand instead. Rei would be lying if he said he didn’t feel anything from that. Keito than mumbled something.

“What was that Keito?” Eichi looks like he’s having way too much fun. Rei would be anxious to hear the answer except that it’s probably a standard answer, maybe something Keito read in a manga.

“I said, I missed him.” Keito in that moment sounded so genuine that even Rei couldn’t decide if Keito was lying.

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole "regular update schedule" thing is hard. My apologies.


End file.
